The present invention relates generally to the field of computing device security, and more particularly to security-enhanced user interfaces for computing devices.
Computing devices, particularly mobile devices, have become pervasive tools for everyday communication and transactions, and they are commonly used for these purposes in both private and public environments. For these reasons, mobile devices and the applications that they run are vulnerable to access and use by unauthorized individuals as a result of loss, theft, or casual sharing, and this can have harmful consequences for device owners.